Cuh, mi gato gordo
by MiniGatita
Summary: AU. Cuando Heiliges va a comprar un gato a la tienda de Heracles, se compra un curioso animal al que llama Cuh. Cuh es un gato que es grande y gordo pero eso no impide a Heiliges de saber que ese es SU gato. SirCu, SIR X Nekocuba. CRACK! -primer capitulo-
1. Chapter 1

**D: **Si hetalia me perteneciera, que no lo hace, habría muchisimo crack y nekocuba sería famoso.

* * *

Cuh, mi gato gordo.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y, ya que no venía ningún cliente; Heracles se había quedado dormido ante la presencia de todos los gatos. Como era una tarde tranquila en cuanto Heiliges abrió la puerta todos los presentes voltearon a verle, los mininos, el recién despertado vendedor y se rumorea que una cucaracha también.

-Buenas tardes, ¿vienes a comprar un gato o solo a ver?- preguntó Heracles que ya había rehusado a preguntar '¿qué desea?' pues la única respuesta posible, un gato; resultaba muy rara.

-Quiero comprar uno, ¿puedo ver?-añadió simplemente por educación y al ver que el vendedor asentía dio un vistazo por la tienda.

Había muchos gatos, de todos los colores normales en este animal y con cualquier tipo de pelaje; jugando unos con otros en algunos grupos.

-¡Ese!-dijo finalmente señalando uno marrón muy grande-¡Quiero ese!

-¿Ese?¿No prefieres este?-preguntó cogiendo uno blanco con una mancha naranja en la cabeza y la espalda sorprendido por la elección del niño, al ver que este negaba y seguía aferrado a aquel animal preguntó-¿Por qué quieres ese?

-Porque quiere jugar con el gato blanco con el cuello negro pero él solo le presta atención al que es como el.-Heracles se rió conmovido por las palabras del pequeño- Ah, y porque le hacen discriminación por grande y gordo.

-Ahhh…-no sabía como responder a aquello- ¿Te lo llevas?- preguntó para romper el hielo.

Después de que Heiliges pagara su nueva mascota la cogió en sus brazos feliz y lo colocó hasta que sus narices se rozaban.

-¿Sabes como te llamas?

-¿Miau?

-¡Cuh!

-¿Miau?

-Sí, Cuh.

-Miau.

-Cuh.

-¡Miau!

-¡Cuh!

-¡Miiiiauuuu!

-¡Cuuh!- el chico comenzó a reírse y Cuh a ronronear.

Heracles dejó a su cliente hacer todas las subnormalidades que quería, total; ninguno de sus clientes era normal; y le advirtió que ese gato podía llegar a ses violento de vez en cuando.

Al salir de la tienda, Heiliges y Cuh e encontraron con una señora.

-¿Quién es ese pequeñín?- preguntó antes de saber su verdadero tamaño.

-Es Cuh, mi gato gordo.

* * *

N/A: Hagamos del SirCu una pareja digna!

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**D: **Si hetalia me perteneciera, que no lo hace, habría muchisimo crack y nekocuba sería famoso.

* * *

Heiliges caminó hasta su casa acompañado de Cuh, que a pesar de que su dueño lo quería llevar cargado demostró que podía y prefería ir a pie. El gato seguía al niño hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Gilbert, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Heiliges llamó a su hermano mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Quien es esa persona que quieres que mi awesome persona conozca?- preguntó el mencionado desde la sala.

-Es Cuh, mi nueva mascota.-respondió alegre.

-No creo que sea tan awesome como el increíble Gilbird- dijo el hermano mayor, pero al ver al gato se quedó pensando- Heil… es grande y gordo- no lo dijo por insultar, solo quería resaltar sus principales características.

-Sí, de hecho lo eligí por eso.

-¿Por ser grande y gordo?

-Sí, bueno, no; más bien porque le hacían discriminación por grande y gordo…

-¿Pero es buen gato?

-Sí, míralo.

Ambos hermanos centraron su atención en el susodicho gato que los miraba inmóvil desde el suelo.

-¿Miau?- preguntó sintiéndose observado, enconchado reparó en el pollito (el famoso Gilbird) posado en el hombro del más alto.- Miauu~.

-¡No Cuh, Gilbird no es comida!- dijo alarmado Heiliges.

-¡Como se te ocurra comerte a mi súper awesome Gilbird te corto donde se suponga que tienes el cuello!- amenazó Gilbert.

Entonces los chicos se vieron interrumpidos por un "Chiish" proveniente del gato que inmediatamente se sintió ofendido por ser tan adorable al estornudar. Después de un minuto de pensamientos de "¡Qué monada!" por parte de los tres (Gilbird incluido) Gilbert, como buen egocéntrico; decidió darse méritos por el hecho.

-¡Seguramente le he contagiado de mi awesomidad y alguien ha hablado de él!

-Gil, no creo que sea por eso...-dijo sin saber que su hermano tenía algo de razón.

/.../

Mientras tanto un vendedor recibía una llamada:

-Heracles, tienes que saber algo del gato gordo…

Aquella noche, un Heiliges dormía abrazado a Cuh, su nueva mascota; sin saber que el destino ya tenía planeado un suceso que cambiaría la recién comenzada amistad.

* * *

**N/A:** Hagamos del SirCu una pareja digna!

**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


End file.
